Orange Days
by foreverfatteh
Summary: One shots describing the days Kuroyuri Mikan goes through everyday. OC, no pairing maybe? Doesn't really follow any plots, just... random moments with the characters of Nuramago.
1. A New Friend: Keikain Yura

**A/N: **Heya! Haha, this is a story which consists of a series of one shot with my OC, Mikan~ oh, and my one shots may have some Bleach references in it… I'm too lazy to make up names xD Oh well~ thanks for reading!

~(o.o)~

It was a bright and sunny day at Ukiyoe town. A certain black-haired young girl was walking down the concrete path towards her home, humming to her favourite song with a pokerface on. It was peaceful days like this that made her happy, since the other days were always filled with annoying people, Kiyotsugu to be exact, and also mostly other people. The only person in her class that she was not annoyed of was Keikain Yura. That girl's personality was what made Mikan like her. Yura doesn't speak if she wasn't spoken to, so she doesn't say unnecessary things, which most of the people do these days. It's actually noisy people that she hates, since Mikan likes quiet surroundings, and tranquillity.

While Mikan was busy musing about the annoyingness of other people, an onmyouji was trying her best to exorcise a stubborn youkai which appeared on the streets when she was having a random jog. Eventually, she managed to defeat the youkai, but in the process, she fell and twisted her ankle. It wasn't painful, but she still lay motionless on the ground anyway.

Mikan's hair was swishing left and right, following the bounce in her steps. She was still so happy for being able to have a nice walk during a peaceful day which was very rare for her, since every day was always filled with trouble. Sighing contentedly, she walked while gazing at the clouds, still humming with a pokerface, until she felt like she stepped on something.

Looking down, her grey orbs met dark brown ones. Those eyes were familiar to her. She had seen them almost every day in class, and during lunch.

"…Keikain-san?"

The two girls had a silent staring contest then.

"…Why are you lying on the street?" Yura took a little bit of time to answer her.

"I twisted my ankle while exorcising a youkai…" She said with uncertainty, obviously not wanting to tell Mikan the (kinda) embarrassing truth. But Mikan honestly couldn't care less. An injured person was in front of her, so of course she had to help.

"Here, let me carry you."

"E-Eh? To where?" Yura exclaimed, snapping her head towards the grey-eyed girl.

"To my house, of course. My dad's a doctor, he can help you." Mikan stated while raising her eyebrows.

"But I don't have any money with me…" Yura protested. Mikan sighed.

"Its fine, you're… a… uh, _friend_, after all."

Mikan felt weird admitting that Yura was her friend. In her entire life, she really never had any friend… except for _him_, but he sort of… left her after he met Kana.

Not really left her, but they just became not so close anymore.

Anyway, Yura finally agreed, and so, Mikan was carrying Yura on her back. She carefully avoided contact with her friend's injured ankle. Carrying someone wasn't so hard for her, since she was used to carrying her younger sister who was just as light as Yura.

"Really, Keikain-san," Mikan said, "you need to eat more."

"Ah… I don't bother; I don't have that much money in my pocket anyway."

And with that, Mikan carried Yura to her house in silence.

~(o.o~)

"I'm home…" Mikan muttered when her younger sister opened the door. "Thanks, Yuzu."

Yuzu, Mikan's younger sister beamed when she saw Yura. "Onee-chan! You brought a friend! Dad! Dad!" She then ran quickly into the kitchen. Yura and Mikan stared at the young girl before sighing. Mikan set down her injured friend carefully.

"Well then, Keikain-san, please wait here." Yura nodded obediently while scanning her friend's living room. It felt homey, unlike the place she was living in. Just then, a clash of pots and pans were heard in the kitchen, followed by a manly scream.

'_I don't even wanna know…'_

A black haired man in his late 30s emerged from the kitchen. He had a bruise on his head, but was smiling cheerfully nonetheless. Mikan was behind that man, and Yura quickly concluded that the man was her father.

"Heya Keikain-san, I'm Kuroyuri Zaraki, nice to meet you! So Mikan told me you're injured, so lemme take a look at it!" He said while walking towards Yura, and then he proceeded to take her injured ankle before examining it.

"Hmm, doesn't look so bad… you'll get better in no time!" He finished with a triumphant smile.

While Zaraki was patching up Yura, Mikan was helping her sister in the kitchen. She was actually planning to invite Yura for dinner. So, she tried to whip up the best dessert she could make. She was, after all, the best baker in the family. While baking, she'd peek at Yura and her father once in a while.

Needless to say, she was worried.

She was worried that Yura would get freaked out of something somehow, and decides to never talk to her again.

'_What the hell am I thinking about?' _Mikan thought while slapping herself mentally.

Her father finished patching up Yura right after she finished baking. Perfect. Now, to ask Yura to join her for dinner.

"Hey, Keikain-san." Mikan called out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes, Kuroyuri-san?" Yura replied, not taking her eyes off the bandage on her ankle.

"Would you like to stay over for dinner?"

That question seemed to shock the onmyouji a little bit. "D-Dinner?" She exclaimed. "But you've helped me with my ank-"

"No, it's fine. You said you don't have any money with you anyway, and since you live alone, how're you gonna cook with that injured leg?" Mikan pointed out. Yura felt defeated, but happy at the same time.

"Well… I guess its fine then… thank you!"

This time, Mikan smiled genuinely at her. "No problem. I'll send you back home afterwards."

(~o.o)~

It was the best dinner Yura had so far after she moved to Ukiyoe town. Mikan's sister's cooking was absolutely delicious. She wanted more, and she didn't hesitate to ask. But the best part of the dinner was actually the dessert. Whoever made the apple pie was a genius. She had never eaten something _that _delicious before! She gathered some courage to ask about the scrumptious apple pie.

"Kuroyuri-san, where did you buy the apple pie?" Yura just _had _to ask. Mikan seemed to be startled by that question. She scratched her head awkwardly.

"I… uh… made it." She admitted quite shyly, but of course, with a pokerface.

Imagine Yura's surprise. "What? Really? Wow, you're awesome! I love it so much, it was so delicious!" Yura said happily. Mikan blushed and looked away.

"W-Well, of course it's delicious, I made it after all! Hmph!"

Yura realized that they were in front of her apartment. She smiled at Mikan, who was still blushing while looking sideways.

"Mikan-chan," Yura said, earning a surprised glance from Mikan, "please call me Yura from now on."

The request actually sort of… blew Mikan away. She was very happy, and had never felt this way before… actually she had, but it was a long time ago. It was the feeling when you make a new friend. With a slight blush on her face, she too, smiled.

"Alright, Yura-chan."

She had made a new friend.

(~o.o~)

**A/N: **Aaaah! So there ya go! The first chapter~ haha xD I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors, or punctuations or whatever, please state them in the review! I'd like to improve myself~ I'll make more one shots about Mikan with other characters.. and who knows, maybe it'll actually be a story… well thanks for reading!


	2. A Dream To Remember: Oikawa Tsurara

**A/N**: Hehey~ so thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate it :D And thank you for reminding me about the disclaimer XD I totally forgot about it lololol~ so here's the next chapter :D Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school xD

**Disclaimer: **I, Erza Phantomhive, in any way, does NOT own Nurarihyon No Mago XD

(=_=)

The gigantic tree shaded Mikan from the blazing sunlight. She was reading a book, a very boring book about some random king's history. Why she was reading that book, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to get out for a while to cool down her anger.

What made her angry in the first place? She didn't even remember. Sighing, she set down the book on her lap, not bothering to mark the last page she read. It's not like she was going to continue reading it anyway.

Soon enough, she dozed off into a deep, deep slumber…

But shortly after that she woke up. Yawning, she stood up to pat her dusty dress.

Wait, what? Dress? What dress?

Sure enough, she was wearing a cute, sky blue maid-like dress with a white apron in front.

"Eh… what the heck…" She said, narrowing her eyes while looking at the dress. She even wore a pair of thigh-high stockings and black ankle-length boots.

"Wait, aren't the shoes supposed to be different?" What she meant by 'supposed', of course, she didn't even know. She just felt like she knew.

"Ah well." She shrugged. Just as she was about to lie down again, a… _something _ran past her. That 'something' then tripped over a pebble and fell face-first onto the ground. Upon closer inspection, the 'something' was actually Tsurara, but with white rabbit ears.

"Oikawa-san?"Mikan asked, crouching beside the sobbing girl who was still lying face-first on the ground. Her rabbit ears were twitching as Mikan spoke to her. The blue-haired girl then slowly sat up, cheeks stained with tears. It was truly an adorable sight to hold.

But Mikan practically didn't have any emotions, so she just stared.

But she blushed a little bit at the cuteness anyway.

"What are you, Oikawa-san?"

Tsurara perked at the grey-eyed girl's voice. She wiped away her tears and smiled brightly.

"I'm an arctic hare!"

"But you're supposed to be a rabbit…" A bead of sweat rolled down Mikan's forehead. She examined the hare's attire. It consisted of… a kimono? And when she looked closely… Tsurara's eyes were actually golden, not blue, as she remembered.

"Eeeeh… what the heck is happening…"

Tsurara, the hare, tilted her head questioningly before something ticked inside her head. Her eyes widened.

"OH NO! WAKA!"

…And with that, she ran away and jumped into a hole.

"Whoa there, wait, Oikawa-san the Arctic hare!" Mikan lunged forward, trying to catch the hare, but to no avail. She fell into the hole.

"Why did I even bother to call her with that name…?" She mused while playing with the lace of her skirt as she fell. Sighing, she crossed her arms.

"Wait… sleeping under a tree, chasing after a rabbit… eh I mean hare, and falling into a hole after attempting to catch the hare…" A light bulb appeared on top of Mikan's head.

"Alice in Wonderland?" She said out loud as she kept falling.

She finally landed on a soft material that she didn't even bother to examine. She patted her apron, which she just noticed, had a little bunny stitched on it. She shrugged.

"Why hello there~"

Mikan turned around slowly, eyes set to glare at whoever that dared to sneak up on her. Balling her fist, she punched the man square in the face.

The poor man fell, of course.

The man was twitching on the ground, with his hands cupping his face. After several minutes though, he returned to normal ad started to sit slowly. Mikan noticed his unusual hair colour first. It was golden, on the top at least, the bottom was black.

"Creep," she muttered.

After fixing his nose a little bit, he looked up to grin at Mikan. For some reason, she felt the urge to run away. Most probably because he was a stranger.

And ran away she did.

She headed towards a random door, opened it, went through, and locked it. She could hear the poundings on the door by the creepy man on the other side, but she kept on marching forward.

Eventually, she arrived at a beautiful Japanese-style castle. Cherry blossoms were everywhere, colouring the dull world a cute shade of pink. She loved looking at the castle, though she kept an angry expression on.

And then, someone slammed into her.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

It was Tsurara's voice. Mikan looked up at her and sure enough, it was the Arctic hare. The said hare then stood up quickly and ran away again. Of course, Mikan followed.

Mikan lost track of Tsurara after the hare disappeared so suddenly. She wandered into the castle, opening random doors. She felt out of place there, since her outfit was too western.

So, she decided to borrow a kimono. She called a random woman who was there.

"Excuse me." She said, gazing at the brown-haired woman in front of her.

"Why hello there, aren't you cute?" She replied, putting down the basket she was carrying.

"Um… thank you. I'd like to borrow a kimono, please. I stand out too much wearing this." Mikan gestured to her dress.

"Why, of course! Bibidibobidiboo~" The woman said, flicking her wrist.

Mikan's dress was replaced with a dark blue kimono with cherry blossom petals on it.

"Better." Mika huffed.

Now, she could wander around with ease.

She decided to go to the kitchen first, since she was hungry.

Without bothering to ask for any directions, she just walked and let her legs do the thing. Luck was clearly on her side, since she arrived at the kitchen some time later.

As soon as she slid the door open, she was met with a wonderful sight and smell.

Delicious food was everywhere.

She was drooling.

Just as she was about to take a step into the kitchen though, she heard several screams.

"ARGH, IT'S AN INTRUDER!"

She turned around, her black hair whipping her face. She glared at the blonde man who shouted at her. The man was pointing a broomstick to her, and after squinting at it, she noticed that the broom was actually snapped into two.

"Oh pineapples. He's strong."

She ran away quickly after that, ignoring her stomach which was rumbling in protest.

"No, tummy, no! I wanna live!" She said to it. When she looked behind her, a horde of people carrying broomsticks were chasing her.

Mikan has now developed a phobia of broomsticks.

Just when she thought they were going to capture her, a hare she knew very well leapt in front of the horde of broomstick-carrying people. Both of her arms were spread out, as if trying to shield Mikan, who stopped to admire the cute hare ears.

"Guy-"

_BANG._

Somebody shot Tsurara the Arctic hare in the head.

Headshot.

Mikan, who was very shocked at seeing blood spilling slowly from the hare's head, fell down to her knees and stared at the corpse.

"W-Wha… what the heck just happened? Oikawa-san? Oikawa-saaaaaan?" She screamed in agony, shaking the dead Tsurara.

Of course, since Tsurara was dead, she gave no response.

"…"

(o_o)

The alarm clock went off, startling the sleepy girl. Rubbing her eyes, she went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

(._.)

"Oikawa-san." Tsurara was startled when she heard someone calling for her. When she turned around, she was shocked to see Kuroyuri Mikan, her classmate. Rikuo smiled at her, silently telling her to go to her classmate.

"Y-Yes, Kuroyuri-san?"

Mikan was no doubt sweating in nervousness. Why was she doing this anyway? Sighing, she massaged her temples.

"Oikawa-san, I need you to help me sort out some things for the class. Please see me as soon as school ends. Bye." And with that, she walked pass Tsurara, not even waiting for an answer.

Both Tsurara and Rikuo were surprised. Tsurara had a bead of sweat rolling down her head. Rikuo, though, was smiling. He knew how Mikan goes through a very hard time making new friends.

'_She finally made the first move…_'


	3. A Girl's Hero: Ienaga Kana

**A/N: **This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written -_- Oh god… and it's about Kana, too! xD Haha, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Nurarihyon No Mago.

Summer has arrived once again. The bright rays of sunlight were blinding a certain girl's eyes. She was shielding her eyes with her hands, and was also muttering a string of curses.

"Why did I even agree to this…?" She asked herself. Her mind suddenly wandered to a flashback.

_Kiyotsugu was at it again. Being noisy and all, disturbing the peace of the classroom. Although the others weren't _that _bothered, but to Mikan, it was very loud that she thought her eardrums could burst anytime soon. Sighing, the exasperated girl directed her gaze to the babbling boy. She set her chins on her palms. Kiyotsugu was of course, telling his group about a discovery of some youkai at some mountain in Kyoto. _

_Apparently, Kiyotsugu saw Mikan looking at him 'expectantly', and thought that she wanted to join in the conversation. _

"_Kuroyuri-kun! Are you interested in what I'm telling them right now?" The onyx-haired boy yelled at her. Mikan widened her eyes in surprise and quickly shook her head._

_But it seemed like to Kiyotsugu, her gesture was actually an enthusiastic nodding. _

_The boy then pulled Mikan to his group, introducing her as the new member of Kiyojyuji Paranormal Squad Patrol. _

"_Kuroyuri-kun, I've always seen how you stare at me every time we have a meeting, and now I know you've always wanted to join my squad!" He said proudly. _

'I was actually annoyed at your noisiness, dumbass!' _Mikan thought angrily. She pulled back her arm which was still in Kiyotsugu's grasp. _

"_Really, Mikan-chan?" Yura asked, nearing her friend. Mikan boldly told her that she stared at Kiyotsugu because she was annoyed. _

"_Still, don't you wanna join us?" Yura questioned her. Mikan thought for a moment, tilting her head. Since Yura was also in that group, why not? _

_Plus, Tsurara was in too. _

_Mikan sighed. "Alright, I'll join. But only for Yura-chan and Tsurara-chan's sake." She deadpanned. _

_Rikuo stared at his friend for a while. She had never been interested in joining any clubs, until now. _

'Wow, Keikain-san and Tsurara changed her…' _He thought happily. Their eyes met suddenly, and Mikan held her gaze. _

_She looked like she was actually glaring at him. Rikuo had a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He laughed nervously and looked at Yura, who was staring intently at Mikan instead. _

"_Anyway, this weekend, we'll be going to Yamaguchi beach! A youkai was sighted there!" Kiyotsugu announced suddenly._

"_Eeeeeeeeeeh?!" Everyone exclaimed, but Mikan just stared at Kiyotsugu with her mouth agape._

"_B-But this weekend's the first day of the summer holidays!" Torii told Kiyotsugu._

"_I know, isn't it great? We'll be spending the first days of summer hunting youkai!" Kiyotsugu replied enthusiastically. _

_Mikan could only stare blankly at the ceiling in sadness._

'But I wanna bake some cakes…'

~yatta!~

Mikan sighed. She didn't know that the group had left her while she was having a flashback. She looked in front of her to see Yura and the others already setting up the umbrellas and mats.

'_We're gonna have a picnic?' _She thought.

"Hey, Ienaga-san, we're having a picnic?"

Kana, who was gazing at Rikuo, snapped out of her trance and turned around to face Mikan.

"Yeah, Kiyotsugu-kun suddenly decided to rest… I wonder what happened to him." She said, looking at Kiyotsugu worriedly.

"Eeeeeh…"

"Mikan-chan! Let's go play in the water!" Yura said to her, eyes shining with excitement. The grey-eyed girl stared at the sea before shrugging.

"Why not?" She said, heading to the shore. Yura followed her happily, while Tsurara gazed longingly at the two of them. Rikuo noticed this and asked Tsurara if she wanted to go play with the water. Although Tsurara refused at first, saying that as a yuki-onna, she hates the heat, but she finally gave in when Rikuo insisted.

Kiyotsugu had dragged Shima to a cliff; to search for some youkai (even though he said he wanted to rest), while Torii and Maki were sunbathing.

The only person who was left was Kana, and she was very sad at the fact. Gathering some courage, she marched to where Rikuo was.

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana called out with a smile.

Rikuo smiled brightly at his beloved childhood friend. "Hey, Kana-chan."

Mikan and Yura were stalking a crab, discussing about how delicious it would be if fried.

"W-Wanna go collect some shells?" Kana asked nervously. Before Rikuo could even reply, Tsurara called out to him.

"Wakaaaaaa! Look at this seaweed! It's so cute~!" A seaweed was in her grasp. Rikuo laughed and while apologizing to Kana, he headed to Tsurara to look at the cute seaweed.

Kana was once again left alone. With tears threatening to fall, she decided to go to a cliff.

Mikan and Yura saw her heading to the cliff, but they weren't bothered over that fact at the moment.

The brown-haired girl set her gaze on the vast sea. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't care if her skirt was going to get dirty; she just wanted to calm down.

Listening to the waves hitting the base of the cliff, she thought about how happy everyone was.

'_Rikuo-kun… he doesn't like me? Am I such a bother to him?' _She thought sadly.

Sighing, she stood up and walked forward to the edge of the cliff. No, she wasn't going to kill herself. That's just crazy.

But, to Mikan and Yura, she seemed like she was going to kill herself. This was why they were currently running to the cliff where Kana was.

Kana was staring at the water beneath her. The cliff wasn't very high, that's why she wasn't scared. Still, it would be frightening if she fell. Just as she was about to take a step backwards, someone shouted her name.

"Ienaga-san!"

The person startled her, and caused her to fall backwards.

Off the cliff.

She screamed her lungs out, grabbing attention of her friends. Rikuo widened his eyes in horror, while Tsurara covered her mouth which was agape.

"KANA-CHAN!" Rikuo screamed, dashing towards the cliff.

Kana had to admit, she was happy when she heard Rikuo's voice, but she was too scared to think about anything else. She thought she was going to die. That is, until she heard another voice screaming her name.

"IENAGA-SAN!"

It was Mikan, and she was diving off the cliff.

She was actually trying to save Kana.

Her arms were outstretched, trying to grab Kana's. Kana didn't hesitate, she stretched her arms too, and Mikan was able to grab Kana's sweating hands. Mikan pulled Kana over into a hug.

"You idiot," Mikan muttered before the two of them plunged into the sea.

Then only did Kana realize she didn't know how to swim.

Even underwater, Mikan was still glaring at Kana. But putting that aside, she wrapped an arm around Kana's waist, and started to swim upwards. Kana wrapped both of her arms tightly around Mikan's torso.

When the two emerged from the water, they both gasped hungrily for air. Kana had a coughing fit later.

Rikuo and the others were waving at them from the shore.

"Ienaga-san, can you swim?" Mikan asked her, annoyed. Kana shook her head, face red as tomato. Her saviour sighed.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath. Kana's blush deepened even more.

As they neared the sandy shore, Yura and Rikuo walked into the water to help them.

"Kana-chan!"

"Mikan-chan!"

They both dragged their wet friends and helped them steady themselves. Kana was still in shock, so she fell to her knees as soon as her feet touched the sand. Mikan, though, steadied herself quickly and rose to her feet. She then turned around to intensify her glare on Kana.

"Ienaga-san, what the heck were you thinking?! Jumping off a cliff like that, do you think it's fun?! You didn't know how worried I was, you idi-"

Mikan was silenced when Torii and Maki put their hands over her mouth.

Even so, she kept struggling and glared at Kana.

Meanwhile, the caramel-eyed girl was staring at Mikan in horror, tears welling up in her eyes.

After successfully escaping from the two girls, Mikan huffed and went over to where Kana was still sitting. Rikuo tried to stop her, but Mikan slapped his hand away.

She crouched down to Kana's level. She examined Kana's tear-stained face, and sighed. She then patted Kana's head.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently. Kana widened her eyes at Mikan's gentle tone. Then, she started to cry again, but this time, she hugged Mikan tightly, saying 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Mikan just stared at the sea in front of her blankly.

~walao~

The gang stayed the night over at Kiyotsugu's villa. They were having dinner.

"Kiyotsugu-kun, did you know that Kana fell over a cliff today?" Maki asked Kiyotsugu, while scanning the table for more dumplings.

Kiyotsugu and Shima choked on their food. "WHAT?!" They both exclaimed.

So after that, Torii and Maki told the two boys about the Kana-falling-off-a-cliff incident.

Tsurara looked at Mikan who was in front of her. The girl was eating quietly, exchanging some words with Yura once in a while.

She decided to talk to her. "Kuroyuri-san, are you alright?"

Mikan looked up to see Tsurara staring intently at her. "Yeah."

Tsurara nodded happily while eating a cup of shaved ice. Mikan then turned her gaze to Yura, who was eyeing a piece of crab leg.

They then had a conversation about how crabs should be fried rather than boiled.

Throughout dinner, two people stayed quiet. Rikuo and Kana.

Rikuo stayed quiet because he felt hurt when Mikan slapped his hand away.

Kana, on the other hand, was actually happy because she realized that someone actually cared about her. It's not that she felt like nobody cares about her, but it's just that she didn't know that someone would actually be willing to jump off a cliff just to save her.

And that person wasn't even Rikuo.

She peeked at the black-haired girl who was talking to Yura as if she was giving a speech. About crabs.

~weeeee~

The next morning, everyone had arrived home safely. Kana didn't dare to tell her mother about the cliff incident. She smiled brightly and just headed to her room. She still couldn't forget about Mikan as she lay on her bed.

~doodoo~

"I'm home…" Mikan muttered as her father opened the door.

"So, how was the trip?" Her father asked, plopping on the red sofa in front of the television. He lazily pressed random buttons on the remote.

"Hmm," Mikan hummed, "eventful."

Her father could only shrug.

~neenoo~

Mikan's phone buzzed.

'_Eh, who's calling me?!' _She thought excitedly as she closed her bedroom door. She grabbed her phone carefully, and for a second she thought it was Yura. But when she looked at the ID, it was an unknown number.

She flipped her phone open anyway.

"_Hello…?" _Mikan answered cautiously.

"_Um… hello? Mikan-chan?" _

Mikan knew that voice. It was Kana, no doubt. Mikan was quite shocked, and even more shocked that Kana was calling her 'Mikan-chan'.

"_Yes, are you Ienaga-san?" _

"_Y-Yes… um… how are you?" _Kana was very nervous. She was scared Mikan would start yelling at her again.

"…_I'm fine?" _Mikan answered incredulously.

'_Argh, why did I ask that?!' _Kana thought, slapping her forehead in exasperation.

"_So Ienaga-san, how'd you get my number?" _

"_Eh? Uh… I took it from Yura-chan." _

"_Oh, that explains it." _

"…"

"_So is there anything wrong?" _Mikan was starting to get annoyed.

"_Uh, oh! Um… I thought… uh… d-do you wanna hang out together tomorrow? I-I found a café which sells delicious banana and chocolate crepe there…" _Kana knew that crepe was Mikan's favourite dessert. Yura told her that.

"…_What?" _

"_U-Uh, I mean, I really wanna go there… but since my parents are always busy and all… and um… well, I thought I'd ask you… and well, you did save me that day…" _Kana was sweating in nervousness.

"_Who's paying?"_

That question caught her off guard. _"Eh?"_

"_Who's paying?"_

"_W-Well, me… I guess?"_

"_Alright then~ what time? Oh, and where?" _Kana could tell that Mikan was happy. She too, became happy and smiled warmly at her phone.

"_10 a.m., in front of Hyuuga-san's bookstore." _

"_Okay then, bye!" _Mikan was about to hang up when Kana's 'wait!' sounded quite loudly through the speaker.

"_Yeah?" _

"_Mikan-chan… please call me Kana from now on, bye!" _

The brown-haired girl hung up after that. She stared at her phone before plopping onto her bed.

"I… I did it!" She said triumphantly.

~aigo…~

Mikan waited in front of the bookstore. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She had trouble picking her outfit at first, and so she asked her younger sister for some advice.

In the end, she just settled with a navy blue shirt and a knee-length faded blue jeans. And her favourite grey sneakers, of course. Her raven hair was tied into its usual ponytail style.

Sometime after that, Kana appeared with her cute pink dress and black leggings.

'_So… Kana-ish,' _Mikan thought.

Kana smiled brightly at her before taking Mikan's hand in hers. "Let's go, Mikan-chan!" She said enthusiastically.

It was at that moment did Mikan realize she had made another friend.

"Okay, Kana-chan."


End file.
